The Capitol Hunger Games
by Eithnegrace
Summary: This is rated M for what may be slight gore to come.


**Note: This is my rendition of what would have happened if Coin hadn't been killed and the Capitol Hunger Games went on ahead.  
>I do not own the Hunger Games and any other characters apart from mine which are completely fictional and random. If they bear any resemblance to someone you know then THAT is a complete coincidence.<strong>

I tucked my bright pink hair in between my ear as all of us Capitol inhabitants flocked to the Presidents house. Our new conqueror, Coin, walked out onto the stage, a menacing grin locked onto her cold, sharp face. I fought the urge to not glare at her or go straight up there to give her a piece of my mind. Instead I focused on comforting my little sister Dorothy who kept her natural gold locks in ringlets. She was only eight years old. Too young to participate, thankfully. However, I, Arizona Carr, Am fourteen years old. Which falls into the category of the ripe age of reaping. Those aged twelve and up to eighteen all have a chance of being picked to participate in a fight for survival.

''**Welcome. Welcome''  
><strong>Coin's voice erupted from the speakers overhead in a smooth, strong echo of dominance.

''**Twenty four of those aged between twelve and eighteen, will be chosen to participate in the Hunger Games.''  
><strong>She took a pause then. It was obvious she didn't want it to be the last Games.  
><strong>''... Twelve boys and Twelve girls will be chosen from each segment of the Capitol which... I do believe it so coincidently has twelve!''<br>**She started to laugh. A Cold, Merciless laugh that would strike terror into a grown man's heart.

''**Now! Let's begin with ...'Ladies first', shall we not?''  
><strong>She chimed and went over to the two glass bowls coloured Orange.  
>The Orange Glass bowl showed it contained the names of all the Senator's children in one of the four richest parts of the Capitol.<p>

Her hand greedily dug into it then after around four minutes of rummaging around, she finally seemed satisfied and pulled up a strip of paper.  
><strong>''Mhm! You Capitol people are sure fond of scented paper!''<br>**She let out a slight giggle and unfurled the paper.  
><strong>''Blossom Harrow! You are the female tribute for ... Let's say the Orange team! Unless of course... Someone volunteers...''<br>**Obviously, nobody did.  
>Blossom however seemed pleased with this and had a big, overconfident grin on her face.<br>She shook her light blonde hair and blinked her big, round pink eyes for the cameras then walked up to the stage to stand on the Orange symbol on the stage which was a large book.  
>I knew Blossom and she was on the school council, she was also very popular and had a lot of friends and admirers. She was also, unfortunately rather pretty, even sexy, and she knew it.<br>She directed her gaze to me as if she knew that I was to be the next chosen tribute for the girls.  
><strong>''And our male tribute for the Orange team is... Ash Ebony!''<br>**Ash was a well respected sports man and captain of our basketball team. He stood at a height of approximately 187.96 cm. (6'2)  
>He had a light mauve colour for his hair and a not too vibrant but pretty violet for his eyes.<p>

He gulped and hugged his suddenly crying mother and little brothers.  
>It was only until the peace keepers came and grabbed him by both shoulders that he reluctantly let go and went up to stand beside Blossom. He seemed lost, however, Blossom looked like the cat that licked the cream and she stood ''too close for comfort'' beside Ash.<br>Coin looked over at the two blue glass bowls which stood for the Government of the Capitol, My segment.  
>She gleefully snatched the name right at the top of the rim and read it out.<br>**''Mouse Flo''  
><strong>I looked over in shock at her.  
>She was my best friend.<br>She was shaking , her brown hair that was once famous for its glossy shine was now a dull, mud. Her hazel eyes were wide and wobbling as if holding back the tears.  
>I looked at her with an overload of sympathy.<br>However, instead of going over to the stage she ran up to me, grabbed my arm and raised in the air.  
>''Arizona volunteers! Don't you, Arizona!''<br>I was too shocked to utter a sound.  
>''E-excuse me?'' I cried out.<br>She looked at me.  
>''Were best friends right...'' she almost croaked out ''I'd volunteer if it were you...''<br>I frowned.  
>''...N—''<br>But then Mouse's big brother was looking at me. Almost pleadingly.

I sighed.  
>''...I volunteer...''<br>My words echoed out.  
>I knew it was stupid, but I did owe Mouse's big brother for everything he had done for my family.<br>I went up to the stage, no need to be pushed or shoved by the peacekeepers and stood on the blue hand symbol.  
><strong>''Your name?''<br>**President Coin barked.  
>''Arizona Marie Carr''<br>I answered.  
><strong>''Arizona Carr, Our female tribute for the Blue team!''<br>**I looked down at my feet.  
>Before I knew it, a girly look boy, barely taller than me was standing beside me. He had curly blonde hair and gray eyes. He seemed vacant and trying not to tremble.<br>**''Yoseph Periwinkle! Our male tribute for the blue team!''  
><strong>Then she went over to the pink glass bowls that stood for Merchants who once could go to other districts and trade or set up a family there.  
><strong>Juniper Cherry<strong>, a rather tall yet lanky girl, with ketchup red hair and purple streaks and narrow, slanted chestnut brown eyes and **Azure Granite**, a confident boy with his name as his hair colour and his eyes a sickly yellow, were chosen as tributes and went to stand on the pink coin symbol.  
>Then <strong>Rebel Claus, <strong>a girl with a pixie cut of black hair and ice blue eyes with a hint of aggressiveness in them and **Angelo Faith **were chosen for the First class and went to stand on the yellow symbol of a circle.

**Rainbow, Merry **and **Alice **were among those reaped that I paid attention to. Though it was rather obvious who would be the **Career Pack **this year. I only snapped out of my daydreaming when I saw everyone come towards me and I realised we were being ushered out to the President's house to say our most likely, last goodbyes to our families.

Dorothy came running in, tears running down her cheeks and she tackle hugged me.  
>''Ssh... Its Okay'' I tried to sound gently and as comforting as I possibly could.<br>I held her tightly for most of the allowed minutes of her visit and she started barking promises to me that she'll look after mummy and be the ''Man'' of the house. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Then the peace keepers came and the only light of happiness in this suddenly so changed life of mine went out. 


End file.
